Badass Sugar
by Someone606
Summary: "Beca Mitchell" Bardens baddass-no one talks to hot alt girl gets flustered by the "New-girl" Chloe. The redhead on the otherhand skips through Becas weirdness/defences and discovers things throughout their relationship that no one has ever known. Will this be a relationship Beca would want? Can she ever trust the bubbly redhead?
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys, Hopefully this story will continue if you guys like it. I just wanted to try out this new plot and see what y'all think about it, leave reviews down below :) Hope you enjoy.**

 ** _Chapter 1: Baby Blue Eyes_**

Chloe a redhead woke up and quickly changed into a red and white stripped tank top and a pair of jeans she loved, the redhead kept the pair of jeans especially for this special day. The day where she starts High School where she will spend the rest of the year away from her family.

"Chloe" a motherly-voice spoke out as she entered the room seeing the redhead. "Are you ready?"

"Yes! I can't wait to see and meet all my new friends" she said with a big smile as she grabbed her suitcase and another small bag.

"Im so proud of you dear" she smiled at her daughters enthusiasm and leaped her in for a warm hug that Chloe happily accepted. "C'mon dads waiting downstairs" she said as the two left the room.

"Sweetheart!" Mr Beale sang out as she snickered at her dads behaviour. "Have fun, give us a call actleast twice a week and make-"

"Make new friends" the redhead smirked "I got it dad"

"And Darling, Its going to be hard making friends since you're going to be known as the new girl, but don't let that out you down, you're a friendly Beale always remember that" she said with a wide smile.

"Yes mom" Chloe kissed her cheek

"Ill miss you so much" Mr Beale wiped a tear as he hugged her "Please try to visit"

"Of course" she smiled accepting the hug.

"Now let's go, You dont want to be late on my first day" Mrs Beale said as she grabbed the car keys.

When Chloe arrived Barden University she kissed her mom good-bye and walked down the halls. A group of hot guys were walking past her winking and whistling, they didn't seam to do any harm so Chloe gave her usual big smile. The redhead reached to her dorm as she saw a two beds either side. Yay Chloe Beale has a roomate, a wide smile went across her face as she saw a blonde woman walk out from the bathroom.

"Hi!"

The blonde looked at her suprised "Oh...Hey Wait are you my roommate?"

"Guess so" she said putting her suitcase down "Im Chloe Beale"

"Aubrey Posen" she smiled "Glad to have you as my roommate"

Chloe gave a pleasing smile as the two wandered around the campus getting to know eachother.

"Hey Aubrey" a female voice called out from behind as the two turned back. Chloe observed the tall brunette who was coming towards the blonde and capturing her in for a hug. She was really hot and sexy for a girl to be at Barden, she wore a tight-jean shorts that showed the brunettes tall taned legs.

"Stacie" the blonde choked out as she was trapped by the bruenttes body.

"How you doing?" she said finally pulling back.

"Im doing fine, Stacie this is Chloe, Chloe Stacie" she gestured towards eachother.

"Hey" Chloe said with a friendly smile

"Hey Im Stacie, oh wait you're the new girl right?"

Chloe chuckled "How'd you know?"

"News runs around in the campus alot" she said smirking "How about we head to the cafeteria? My schedule is free till Chem which is in an hour, CR and Emily are meeting us there too"

"Yeah sure Chloe wanna come, you can meet our other friends"

"Actually I have Eng Lit in a few minutes, but ill meet y'all there after"

"Okay cools" Aubrey said as Stacie looped her hand around the blonde and left.

Chloe smiled, she was glad she already started making friends. The redhead quickly rushed to class. When Chloe entered the room the teacher was already present as she was about to start, she slowly slipped her self in and sat at the back row near the window beside a brunette girl. Chloe had always enjoyed Lit and reading books especially when her dad used to teach her tricks and tips on reading the important points only.

"Alright, assingments!" the teacher yelled as she handed the students a bunch of papers, If yall want group up but I want them by Wednesday you have a two days to prepare them which is more than enough"

"Actually one and a half days miss" a boy called out from behind.

"Whatever Jesse maybe if you get you're grades up you can correct me" the teacher said as the class snickered.

Chloe noticed beside her the brunette she studied her features, she had spike ear rings and a bit of too much eye liner, she looked pretty hot though, the girl had a pair of giant head phones over her neck. Her chocolate hair was pinned to a side at her left and hovered over her shoulders. She looked more like a alt-girl who everyone would be scare to talk to espically with those spike studs, but who wouldn't want to talk to her? Shes hot and probably good in her grades and clearly into music. Chloe realized she had been observing the brunette a bit too much as the girl had been looking at her with her eyebrow up. Her eyes were a mix of grey and- wait she's looking at you Beale turn away!

Chloe immediately turned a bit pink as she gave a weak smile towards the brunette before turning back her attention to the paper infront of her. Chloe didn't want the brunette to think she was a creep because after class she really wanted to get to know. Chloe observed her in the corner of her eye she was doodling something at the end of a paper sheet, maybe it was a sketch of her project? But when the brunette moved her hand it was a sketch of headset. Maybe she isn't into Eng Lit, she clearly hasn't even read the assignment. Chloe sighed and looked back at her paper and read through the instructions. Chloe thought maybe after class she would ask the brunette if she would like to discuss the assignment together? In that way the two will get know eachother.

After class Chloe picked up her books and waited as the crowd left the room while the brunette was packing up her stuff.

"Hey" Chloe said cheerly holding her books against her chest. "Im Chloe Beale" she said waiting for the brunette to answer.

Beca looked at her "Um okay, nice to meet you" the brunette said as she glanced at her eyes, they were really blue like baby blue. She shrugged off and grabbed her stuff about to leave.

"Yeah and that's when you say you're name"

"Um what?" Beca asked boldly as she finally met eye contact with the redheads eyes. They were really blue, like a light grey around the corners to give it a glow.

"You know I say my name and you say you're name and you know we introduce eachother and be friends" Chloe gave a wide smile.

Beca blinked as she observed the redheads features, her fiery red locks were draped over her shoulders framming her face and she had the most contagious smile ever, Beca hadn't seen anything like it, and those eyes were really really blue! The brunette could say it over and over she couldn't believe seeing how blue her eyes were.

"Hello..?" Chloe asked waving her hand In front of the brunettes face.

Beca immediately looked away "Yeah I dont make friends so...I'll guess I'll see you later" she said and with that the brunette left a thoughtless Chloe.

Chloe wandered into the cafeteria looking for her new friends until she saw a hand waving towards her and blonde hair. The redhead smiled and walked over to the table placing her tray, she saw new faces across her.

"Hey Chloe this is Cynthia Rose or CR and that's Emily"

"Hi! Chloe" Emily squealed as she shook her hand.

"Yeah don't mind her she gets a bit excited" Stacie chuckled.

"Hey! I do not!"

"Hey" CR said also shaking her hand. "So Chloe what do you think about the campus?"

"Well its pretty big and the people here are really nice, I met another girl today she seamed really distant and looks more like a alt-girl-"

"Oh we all know who that is" Stacie smirked.

"Who?" Chloe asked lost "She didn't mention her name"

"Beca Mitchell, she really is a badass hot girl"

"Oh, well I was actually planning to ask her whether she wants to do out Lit project together" Chloe said with a smile.

Stacie and CR burst into laughter as Stacie caught her breath "Ah thats funny Chloe! Look Chloe, theres this girl named Alana and she is the hottest girl in the school, I guarantee you that she has slept with every hot guy and hot girl in this school"

"Including Stacie" Aubrey said smirking.

"It was a one night stand, anyways back to the point..Alana is like a popular sexy ass girl who everyone wants to crawl in her pants, but even the most popular girl who gets every girl and guy can't get Beca Effing Mitchell"

"Um I really dont get you're point" Chloe said blankly.

Aubrey faced palmed as she rolled her eyes. "Chloe just ignore her do what makes you happy"

"Basically what Stace is trying to say is that if Alana can't get hot Mitchell nobody can"

"That's a really nice theory" Chloe said almost laughing her head out. "We'll see, about that Ill even sit with her for lunch" the redhead said with a smirk.

"Okay good luck" Stacie said chuckling.

"She doesn't really actually have eat shes usually on her laptop in a class room during intervals." Emily added gesturing towards the cafeteria as the redhead couldn't find Beca anywhere.

"Good luck Chlo, its going to be hard, but just try to stay away from Alana she might go a bit wild if she finds out she still can't get the girl she wants and a new girl does come and swoop her"

"Its not like Im going to have sex with her Aubrey" Chloe said smirking as the thought of it wouldn't be that bad.

"Trust me Beca Mitchell is hot stuff, she can get a bit selfish at times but she's so hot!" Stacie said as CR agreed.

"You weirdos" Chloe laughed as she munched her food.

"So do you have any classes with Beca?"

"Um only Lit and a few other classes after Chem that I have in 10 minutes" Chloe said as she checked his watch.

"We can go together Aubrey and I have the same classes" Stacie said

"Okay, cool"

After Chloes Chemistry class she quickly rushed to her Math class where Beca was in her class too. She wanted to properly ask Beca whether she wanted to do the Lit project. The teacher gave a free period for the day since it seamed like he was correcting some papers. Chloe decided to use the opportunity to talk to the brunette. She turned beside her seeing Beca on her headphones, she was leaning her head against the table with her arms crossed. Chloe thought she looked really cute when she's like that. The brunette realized Chloe was looking at her again as she slid down her headphones and turned her attention towards Chloe.

"You're the new girl right?" she raised her eyebrow looking at her.

"Um yeah" Chloe said not expecting this.

"Im Beca Mitchell, Im assuming you're friends told you that" she said with no expression as Chloe thought this girl was made of stone.

"How'd you know I have friends?" the redhead raised her eyebrow

"I saw you talking with Emily, Aubrey and Stacie and some other girl"

"So you were looking at me?" Chloe said with smirk.

Becas mind scrambled for a second, she was looking at Chloe? The brunette tensed up a bit "Um n-no I just happened to glance ove-r to you"

Chloe didn't buy it, Beca Mitchell was looking at her but the redhead decided to let it go "So, Beca how about we do a Lit assignment together?"

Beca rolled her eyes as she knew this was coming and she was really getting tired of it, the brunette has experienced this before as she scoffed turning back to her headphones "Yeah I know how this works, you're those typical giggly girls who want to crawl into my pants and maybe even use me, Ive been asked before and I've rejected everyone so maybe you should find-"

"Excuse me?" the redhead cut her off actually felt offended hearing this "Im not just you're typical girl in a giggly world" the redhead swore Beca was hiding a smirk to that sentence "I don't just get into peoples pants like a whore, you know Stacie was right you really are selfish at times. You think ahead of youreself" Chloe exaggerated the last bit as she gathered her books as she heard the bell ring.

Beca was about to stop her but what was she going to say? Beca didn't know Chloe was going to cut her off like that and she actually didn't mind doing the project with her since the bruentte sucks at Lit. Beca watched the redhead leave out of class.

 **hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter please leave you're reviews below and whether i should continue ?**


	2. chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks a lot of the reviews they really helped :) Do y'all prefer long chapters but longer updates or short chapters (preferably like before chapter) and shorter updates? Tell me down below :) And also what special scenes would y'all like to see?**

 _ **Chapter 2:** **Flustered**_

The DJ just sat their stunned she didn't want Chloe to leave like that. The words just repeated in the brunettes head wondering how she could have said it a bit more nicer. Beca stood up and realized another class had already filled in the room as she rushed out hoping to find Chloe around.

Aubrey opened her door happening to see Chloe on her desk as there was a paper in front of her. "Hey"

"Hey Aubrey" Chloe smiled lightly turning towards her.

"So hows the process of getting to know Beca?" the blonde smirked.

"Well...for starters Im actually not intrested in her..." Chloe stated as Aubreys jaw dropped.

"W-wait what did you s-say?"

"Shes just a bit over confident and obviosuly a bit too much of alt in her" Chloe smiled a bit leaving the blonde in shock.

"Well thats...really really really shocking" the blonde didn't know what to say.

Chloe shrugged as she got back to read her paper. The rest of the day was quite boring for redhead as she wandered around the halls. She hadn't yet finished her Lit assignment since it was quite easy. While she was walking down the dorm halls she saw Beca unlock her dorm she was carrying a few papers with her too. The brunette looked to the side not expecting to see Chloe around the corner. The redhead quickly turned around and walked back the opposite direction.

Beca was about to catch up to her but her name was called out from behind. She turned around seeing Alana, Kate and she wasn't sure who the other blackhead was.

"Hey Becs, we were just talking about you" Alana smiled sweetly as the two girls behind giggled.

"Yeah that's nice" Beca mumbled as she opened her door.

"So I'm having a party tomorrow night, I would love for you to come. Well act least the whole schools invited" she chuckled.

"Yeah Ill see" Beca gave a small smile as she moved in her door hopping she would get the hint she wanted to go in her dorm.

"Well Ill see you tomorrow for Math!" she waved and left with the girls behind her.

"Great..." Beca trailed off rolling her eyes as she closed the door behind.

The next day wasn't that exciting for Beca, first thing was that she still didn't know what to do with Chloe. Beca felt really bad not talking back to her after yesterday and second of all she hadn't done her Lit homework. Beca sat at the last row with her headphones draped over her head. The brunette was waiting for Chloe but the moment she found a flash of red her eyes followed the gaze on the redhead sitting in the front row. She sighed she tried to forget about it but the redhead was right infront and damn that gorgeous fiery red hair was so attractive.

"Okay students please hand in you're assingments" the teacher announced as one by one students went up to give in their assignments. She watched as Chloe got up and turned back glancing at the brunette as she sat back down.

"Miss Mitchell?" A sharp voice called out.

"Yeah?" Beca looked ahead.

"You're assingment?"

"Um yeah I gave it in" Beca muttered as the teacher glared at her for some time but then nodded. Lit was pretty boring until Chloe had to read a chapter, the rest of the time Beca managed as Lit had finished quick.

During Chloes break she met up with the girls at the cafeteria. "I still can't believe you dont find Beca attractive Chlo"

"Its not that she's not attractive shes just over confident which annoys me a bit.." Chloe shrugged.

"Oh well nothing we can do" CR chuckled as she watched Alana, Susan and Kate walk in together. "Ooo gangs here" Chloe turned around wondering who CR was referring to.

"Is that Alana?" Chloe asked.

"Yup are you coming for her party tonight?"

"I wasn't invited" Chloe said slowly as Aubrey and Stacie laughed.

"You don't need a invite, everyones invited"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! Oo girls can we go shopping after school?" Emily asked excited.

"Yeah of course! Maybe Amy can join in too"

"I have a few dresses I brought back from home so you girls go" Chloe smiled.

"Awh you're sure red?" CR pouted.

"Yeah, Expect I dont know where shes having this party"

"Oh we'll pick you up at 7" Stacie winked.

The next two classes were Science as the students had to go to the lab. The teacher annouced that they needed lab partners for the rest of the month. Alana badly wanted to be Becas partner as their teacher didn't allow it, she paired the children up on how they were seating. Last row people with the front row people and sadly Alana was sitting beside Beca. Chloe was in the end paired up with the brunette as she was sitting in the front and Beca was at her usual back spot.

The two sat together awkwardly as Beca felt the need to apologize but she didn't know how to. For a few minutes Beca was looking at Chloe as a small smile went over the redheads face. "You know you might as well just talk to me" Chloe stated.

"U-um what?" Beca said flatly as she looked back down to her text book. Chloe didn't say anything as Beca sighed "Okay Im sorry if I offended you I thought you were like everyone else.."

"Mhm Maybe you should have waited till you knew more about me" Chloe said dryly which made Beca a bit sad.

Beca felt awkward now as she didn't know what to say. "Look Chloe...Im sorry okay. In fact.." she paused taking a deep breath which made Chloe raise her eyebrow looking at her "Maybe I do want to be you're friend...and Its fine if you dont want to but whatever it is how can I...I don't know um make it up to you...or something" she looked at her blue eager eyes getting lost into them.

"Mhm" Chloe chuckled "See I knew you had a tiny heart in there" she smiled "And you can make it up to me by coming to Alanas party"

"What..Im not going to her party" she lowered her voice as she felt like Alana was behind her.

"Well we can't be friends then" Chloe smirked as she wrote down a chemical compound on her book.

Beca frowned as she watched Chloe write down a bunch of sums. "Ill consider..." She heard the bell ring.

"Well it all depends on whether I see you there or not" Chloe winked as she stood up gathering her books.

"Students please finish this assingment by Monday I don't care whether you have parties" she glared at Alana who smiled sweetly.

"Hey do you want to finish the assingment?" Beca asked immediately as she regretted it, she felt like Chloe had better things to do than complete a assignment with _her._

Chloe smiled "Why not? We can go to the library"

"Okay" Beca stated blankly as she gathered her books following the redhead outside.

Chloe began "Alright first question...What is Darwins theory of the origin of species?" The two sat in a private corner surrounded by walls of books.

"Um" Beca blinked as the redhead was thinking for a bit.

"Darwin's theory of species origination says that natural selection chooses organisms that possess variable and heritable traits and that are best suited for their environments, that should be it"

"Um whaaaat" Becas jaw dropped as she didn't understand a word the redhead mentioned.

Chloe chuckled "Im going to be you're tutor from now onewards" she bit the bottom of her lip.

"I really dont need a tutor"

"Hm then...answer this" Chloe went through the assingment. "How old are the oldest fossil fuels?" she raised her eyebrow smirking.

"Um...6 years...?"

"3.8 billion years they are like bacteria organisms now"

"Whateverrrrrr" Beca pouted leaning her head on her hands as she looked up at Chloes diamond blue eyes.

Chloe had been looking at Becas grey eyes. She had never seen such unique eyes before. The rest of the day the two were completing the assignments while Chloe tried to make Beca laugh which was sucessful, normally Beca would keep her reputation but since it was the two of them only she decided to have some fun.

"Well that was fun" Chloe winked which brought chills to the brunette as she stopped to her dorm.

"Hm yep"

"See I told you we would be amazing friends" Chloe nudged her as Beca laughed.

"Only for you Beale"

Chloe bit her lip smiling "So ill see you at the party?"

"Yeah I guess" the brunette groaned.

"Trust me if Im there it will be fun" Chloe winked again which made Beca flustered in her mind.

"Whatever" Beca smirked as she unlocked her door and going into her dorm as Chloe left.

Around 6.30 Chloe had been on her bed texting Beca, she was smiling through her texts as Aubrey came out form her shower. "Whoa whoa who you texting girl?" Aubrey smirked watching the redhead blush.

"Nobody I was just watching a movie..." Chloe mumbled as she sent another quick text and switched off her phone.

Aubrey rolled her eyes knowing she was lying. "You better get dressed Stacie and them are coming at 7"

"Okay" Chloe streched as she grabbed her towel and went into the bathroom.

A few minutes later Chloe came out after she had straightened her hair. She came out wearing a tight purple long sleeved which were up to her elbows dress which stopped just above her her knees. The dress shaped the redheads waist bringing out her features. Aubrey whistled as she watched Chloe put on her heels. "Not bad for a newbie" the blonde smirked as she was dressed in a black skirt and a fancy top which had cuts in the back.

"It isn't too much right...?" Chloe asked briefly as she looked into the mirror. She didn't want to be over dressed or under dressed.

"Its really nice Chlo" Aubrey smiled "You look like you're going to get laid tonight"

Chloe chuckled "Very funny"

When the group arrived at the party fashionably late everyone's attention was on Chloe and Stacie who were dressed the best from the group who had just entered.

"So girls lets have some fun!" Stacie yelled as she had already grabbed Aubrey to the dance floor as the rest of the girls followed in quickly.

Chloe felt alive as she moved her hips to the beat everyone was cheering her on as she was an amazing dancer. The way she would go low and raise her hands above her head made everyone roar. The redhead was enjoying her self as she wanted a certain girl to look at her, more like she _danced_ for her. Getting so lost in the music she hadn't realized the she was in the middle of a tiny circle dancing away and showing off her moves to music.

After a while Chloe wondered around the house wondering where Beca was, has she gave up she went back to the bar ordering another drink. Maybe she didn't come, the redhead was actually a bit angry but mostly she was sad. She pulled out her phone and quickly texted the brunette until a figure sat beside her on the bar stool.

"Hey, You're the new girl right?"

 **Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews they really help!**

 **And if y'all want to say how I was trying to refer to Chloes dance moves..Go type on youtube: "Brittany Snow dancing is the queen" I do not own it, Its by Adriana Prieto. And I was referring her dancing from 0:17 onwards (in the video) to 0:36.**

 **Please leave reviews down below if you think I should continue :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!! Thank you so much for the reviews they really really help! Espically i want to thank the people who gave their own opinions! I really enjoyed ready those keep it up! Hope you enjoy!**

 ** _Chapter 3: Temptation_**

"Hey, you're the new girl right?"

Chloe looked to her side putting her phone down "Hey um yeah Im Chloe"

"Alana" the blonde girl smiled. "Having fun at the party? I saw you rock it on the dance floor"

Chloe chuckled "Yep Im enjoying it"

Chloes phone beeped as she glanced at it seeing a text.

 ** _Beca: Yeah I have no idea where I am, this place is a mansion. Where are u?_**

A tiny smile curled at the message as she looked back up at Alana who had been looking at the redheads phone.

"Yeah so I guess I'll see you later?" Chloe said as she stood up.

"Yeah...Yeah of course" The blonde said as a frown went over her face as Chloe turned around to leave.

Chloes pace quickened as she went outside the party hall hoping to find the brunette around. She ended up meeting Beca who was around the corner to the entrance of the house.

Chloe admired the brunette before she approached to her. She was wearing a black tank top that showed her cleavage and a white pair of jeans. She was on her phone as Chloe went over to her. "Hi!"

"Oh hey" Beca said looking up as she quickly glanced at what the redhead was wearing.

A small smirk crept over Chloes face as she smiled at Beca "So do you want to go inside?"

"Not really Beale, I came here dressed up to just stand here and admire Alanas mansion" she stated sarcastically which made Chloe giggle.

"C'mon" Chloe grabbed her hand guiding her to the party room.

The music and blasted even louder as the crowd was chanting Alanas name for some reason as they moved their feet to the beat of the songs. The two made it over to the bar and orderd a couple of drinks.

"So tell me something" Chloe grinned holding her drink in one hand.

Beca raised her eyebrow as she thought for a bit "Depends on what you wanna know"

Chloe smiled "Anything"

"Well, Im actually glad I found you.."

"Awh thats sweeeeet" the redhead chirped as she took another sip of her drink grinning.

Beca observed her features realizing how good looking the redheads face was framed by her gorgeous red hair. Her smile was bright as ever and always made Beca get chills inside. Beca just smirked back as she sipped her drink. Chloe found that the alt-brunette was actually really intresting and funny and not the dark and mysterious girl everybody thought she was. They were talking for hours now while drowning in their drinks. Chloe spontaneously grabbed the brunettes hand and dragged her to the dance floor. Beca not expecting this motion followed the redhead where she was dancing a way and she looked amazing her fiery red hair was looking the best bouncing off her shoulders. Beca was too drunk to care about the people around her who were suprised seeing her dance. The brunette just felt the energy to dance all night with Chloe.

Minutes later when Beca excused her self to the bathroom Aubrey, Stacie, CR and Emily came running towards the redhead.

"What the fudge Chloe were you just talking to Beca!?" CR squealed.

"Oh hey guys I haven't seen y'all since" Chloe smirked at their reactions.

"Omg where did she go?" Stacie squealed looking around.

"So when are you gonna hook up with her?" Aubrey asked curious.

"W-what? You guys Im not going to hook up with her"

"Oh c'mon Chlo, shes drunk right? I saw her dance. You could take advantage! Omg tell us how the sex will feel!" Stacie exclaimed as Emily laughed at the tall brunette"

"Okay, you guys grow up!" Chloe sighed shaking her head as she gulped down the last bit of her drink.

"We're serious Chloe!" CR said.

Beca washed up her face as the bathroom door opened. Alana had walked in with a small smile. "Hey Beca, you made it! I knew you would come" the blonde said immediately hugging Beca as the brunette flinched moving back.

"Yeah hey Alana...great party" she mumbled about to leave.

"Hey do you want to dance?" Alana bit her bottom lip hoping she would say yes.

"Um Im actually heading out. Its pretty late but thanks for the invite" She gave a small smile and rushed out before she could say anything else.

"You guys are so unbelievable" Chloe rolled her eyes grinning.

"Oh c'mon" Emily pleaded.

Chloe phone beeped as she pulled it out seeing a text.

 ** _Beca: Hey Im heading home sorry for not saying goodbye...I wasn't feeling that great. But thx for tonight I seriously had fun :-) Ill see u back at the campus._**

Chloe smile faded as she sent a text back.

 ** _Chloe: Ok thats fine hope u feel better...I had a great night too_**

 ** _xoxo._**

Chloe hoped that Beca stayed longer but she realized what time was _2:14am._ A few hours later the party ended as the girls went back to the campus.

 **-Monday-**

"Chloe wake up or you're gonna be late for classes!" Aubrey said as she put on her hoodie.

The redhead yawned as she immediately pulled the covers over her self "Geez why is it so cold...?"

"Well apparently theres a blizzard going around Georgia, wear warm clothes"

"Oh wow and we're still having school?" Chloe scoffed as she went to the bathroom.

"Yeah the water is super co-" Aubrey was cut off by a squeal from the redhead. "Chlo?" she popped her head in seeing Chloe against the wall.

"The water is freezing I cant even wash my face!"

"Yeah" Aubrey chuckled "As I was about to say...I heated a bucket of water on the side" she gesutred to a green bucket on the ground.

"Oh, thank you so much!"

"Anytime, now hurry up!"

Minutes later Chloe was changed as the two rushed into their individual classes. Chloe had science at the lab, she entered the room seeing talking and chattering as there was no teacher. Hopefully the science teacher got caught up in the weather. Chloe wondered off to the back meeting the brunette. She sat infront of her turning her chair around to face the DJ who was on her phone.

"You look cute with the beanie" Chloe winked.

"Please don't call me cute" Beca chuckled rolling her eyes. "Oh and sorry again...for not saying bye earlier"

"Oh thats fine" Chloe gave a smile as she pulled out her science book from behind. "Okay grab you're science book"

"What?" the brunette raised her eyebrow as she rubbed the side of her shoulders to cool down.

"We are gonna study" the redhead winked standing up.

"What nooo...I dont want to" Beca groaned crossing her hands over her chest.

"C'mon you baby, and we're stopping at my dorm to get you a jacket" Chloe smirked as the brunette dragged her self up.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Library, Im assuming the teacher got caught up in the weather so she probably won't come"

Beca honestly wasn't in a mood to study but something made her urge to get up and follow the redhead down the halls to their dorms. Chloe unlocked her dorm as the brunette awkwardly followed in.

"Oh you have a roomate?" the brunette said as she watched Chloe open her wardrobe

"Yeah Aubrey Posen" she said as she pulled out a black nike hoodie. Chloe tossed it to the brunette "You can wear that"

"Thanks..." Beca mumbled as she slipped on the hoodie.

Chloe turned around seeing the brunette in her over sized hoodie. She smirked "I think you look adorable in big clothes"

Beca rolled her eyes as she slid her hands in the side pockets trying to warm up her hands. They then headed towards the Library and sat in their corner.

"I really am not in a mood to study" Beca groaned as she leaned on the table resting her head on her hands.

"C'mon Becaaa!" Chloe flipped the science text book to a perticular page.

Beca stretched out her right hand looking at the redhead on her left side.

"Okay listen up now why do you think a year cosist of 365 days and a day of 24 hours?"

"Because it is like that and no one can change it" Beca groaned closing her eyes.

"Beca!" Chloe said immediately which made the brunette sit up straight. The redhead chuckled and continued "Because the sun takes a year which is 365 days to revolve around earth and it takes 24 hours for earth to spin around once on its axis"

Beca had a blank face on as she was observing the redheads features, she couldn't believe she found a person like this- "Beca!" Chloe called out again "Get you're science book and turn to page 34"

"Ugh" Beca sighed grabbing her book from her bag flipping through the boring pages.

"Read the bottom paragraph" Chloe pointed at the blue box below on her book as Beca leaned on her palm reading.

Chloe chuckled silently as she looked at the brunette wondering how a person this adorable and cute could exist. After a few minutes Beca looked up catching the redhead looking at her as she locked eyes with her, getting lost into those diamond blue eyes. They were glowing even more everytime Beca would look at them if that was even possible.

Chloes mouth curled into a smirk as she bit her bottom lip "You done?"

"Yeah.."

"Okay then answer these questions" Chloe flipped another book she had got from her bag sliding it to the brunette.

Beca rolled her eyes as she grabbed the book reading through the questions. About 3 hours had gone and the two had missed their other subjects, but they didn't seam to care because they were having fun at the library even though Chloe was barking Beca to study down the important notes.

"Okay and we get a break!" Chloe clapped her hands together as Beca let out a exaggerated sigh.

"Finally!" she threw up her hands streching as Chloe was smiling at her.

"Now see we covered the syllabus for Science, and when you have a test you have all you're short notes written down"

"Yeah yeah.." Beca mumbled "Thanks alot Chloe.."

"Anytime" Chloe winked as she got up packing her books up.

Beca for once in her life actually enjoyed sitting down and studying act least with the redhead beside her. Beca got up as she followed the reredhead out. It was intermission now and Chloe had received serveral messages from Stacie and Aubrey asking where she was.

"Hey are you heading back to your dorm or do you want to come to the cafeteria?"

"Cafeteria?"

Chloes jaw dropped "Are you serious, Mitchell please tell me you know that there is a cafeteria here"

"Ummm...I usually don't eat from there...well where ever that place is"

"Then what do you eat?" Chloe asked rasing her eyebrow.

Beca smirked as she grabbed Chloes hand "You'll see"

After walking a few blocks away from the campus, the two ended up near a small building shivering as the weather was so cold. Beca pushed open a polished brown door as they walked in.

"Where are we?"

"Beca!" A manly voice called out.

"Hey Micheal!" Beca smiled giving the tall blonde man a hug.

"Whats todays menu?" He chuckled as she observed a new girl enter the room "Oo wow who's this gorgeous lady?" Chloe gave a small smile.

"That gorgeous lady" Beca looked at Chloe and back at Micheal "Is Chloe Beale, and can we have 2 fish n chips today?"

"Of course!" Micheal smiled "Make you're self at home!" He rushed out to the kitchen.

Chloe was blushing behind as she realized Beca called her gorgeous well act least she repeated the word gorgeous. The two sat at small table where a few fairy lights were hung above. The building was filled with beautiful lights and made out out a nice wooden texture.

"So where are we Becs?" Chloe finally asked the question that was jumping in her mind.

"Um this is my Uncles place, This is his restaurant, but like no one comes and eats here because he does amazing deliverys around the regions and his food is amazing"

"Oh thats nice, so he gives you free food?"

"Well..um yeah kinda cus he would help me out anytime...he was really supportive especially when my Dad and Mum split"

Chloes face dropped hearing this "Beca Im so sorry..."

"Its fine It was along time ago...and Micheal has been with me through my rough times, Hes a really trust worthy person, and besides he is like 3 minutes away from the campus"

Chloe slid her hand over Becas and gave her a soft smile. "You know you're really not what people say you are"

"Oh really?" Beca raised her eyebrow smirking realizing how close the two were as she locked eyes with her

"You're different" Chloe smiled bitting her bottom lip as she looked down to Becas lips wondering her soft they area. She flickered her eyes back up to Becas where she was looking at the redheads lips. Becas mouth was feeling dry as she wondered whether Chloes lips were smooth, she didn't know what this kind of feeling was but secretly she loved it it was so tempting to know what those lips felt like.

"Two fish n chips up!" Micheal called out from the kitchen bringing in an amazing smell to the room as the two slowly drifted apart as they looked down at the food places infront.

 **Hey guys! Thank you for reading please leave every thought thats running in you're amazing minds because they really really do help! If y'all have ideas please fill in or dm me : D :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys thank you for the reviews enjoy! (The reviews REALLY helped)** **I love you're feedback and also if you think its ever getting boring please tell me :) Thank you!**

 ** _Chapter 4: Help me_**

The two rushed back to class after their delicious meal. They had about 3 minutes left before Science has started again. They sat at their lab corner as the teacher arrived in with a stack of papers as everyone groaned.

"Stop groaning, Its a easy test" she gave out the papers. "If I catch y'all copying, You're going to get a straight F" she eyed everyone "Now begin!"

Beca sighed as she watched Chloe opposite her write down her name, her handwriting was blocky and flowy, very neat. She realized she looked like she was copying the redhead so she quickly looked at her paper and wrote down her name and read through the questions. The brunette only knew like 3 out of 25 questions and those three were the ones Chloe told her to chew down the words into her brain where the other 22 questions she didn't remember. Beca read through the questions over and over not knowing what to write as she fidgeted with her pen.

About 20 minutes later Beca was now was stressing out, she had written a few questions of nonsense and the rest she's trying to figure out. Normally Beca wouldn't freak out because she would have found a way to write the answers on her palm but she didn't have time to since Chloe was hanging out with her. She looked up seeing Chloe resting her head on her palm in one hand and the other she was writing continuously. Chloe made the test look so easy, which it probably was if she studied properly. The redhead looked up raising her eyebrow as her mouth curved into a small smile looking at the brunette. "Having trouble?" she whispered.

"Um nope..." Beca bit her lip trying to casually hide her no-sense answers with her hand. "You?" Beca knew obviously Chloe wouldn't have trouble because shes a smart-ass.

"Im good" Chloe gave a small smile as she looked back to her paper continuing to write.

Beca cursed silently as she could have got help from Chloe but she didn't want the redhead to think she was a moran even though she probably did. Beca had been re-reading her questions for another 10 minutes now and Chloe had already finished as she was rechecking her answers. Beca bit the back of her pen as she unknowingly glanced at Chloes paper which made Chloe slowly reach over and push Becas left hand away from her paper revealing lots of blank spaces where Beca didn't know the answers. The brunette immediately turned red feeling embarassed as she was about to take her paper but Chloe slid her paper closer towards Beca.

Beca not expecting this raised her eyebrow at the redhead as Chloe wrote a quick note at the top of the paper in pencil " _You can_ _copy but u promise to study?"_ a small curl went over Becas mouth as she nodded and Chloe nodded again for approval as Beca quickly copied down the answers. Chloe erased the top bit and made sure the teacher wasn't looking as she watched the adorable brunette speed write. Minutes later Chloe was doodling on Becas note book as the bell rang. Everyone sighed in relief as the teacher called out to everyone saying they needed to hand in their assignments. Beca had finished just in time as they all gave in their work.

Beca playfully nudged the redhead "Hey thanks...you kinda saved me there"

"Just promise me you'll study?" Chloe grinned pulling her books closer towards her chest.

"Yeah I will" Beca said in embarrassment as she packed up her books.

"Are you heading back to you're dorm?"

"Yea-" The brunette was cut off by a hand swung over shoulders.

"Hey Beca!" Alana called out as she smiled looking at Chloe "Oh hey Chlo" she winked pulling here hair over her shoulders.

Beca stepped foreward away from Alana trying not to make it awkward. "Hey Alana" Beca said briefly with a small smile.

Alanas face lit up a bit as Beca said her name. "So are you heading back to you're dorm?"

"Yeah"

"Ill see you later Becs" Chloe said from behind giving a small wave as she left, Beca nodded towards her as she faced Alana.

"Beca wanna get some coffee?"

"Not really Alana maybe another time..." Beca said as she gave a light smile, she wanted to catch up to Chloe but Alana was really trapping her. "Ill see you tomorrow okay?"

"Oh really you'd see me?"

"Um yeah sure" Beca gave a quick smile as she quickly slipped away from the happy blonde. She looked around the halls for the redhead but she wasn't to be seen so Beca went back to her dorm.

Chloe flopped on her bed pulling the sheets over her as she was feeling cold. Her phone beeped as she looked at the message.

 ** _Beca: Thanks for the jacket._**

Chloe smiled as she realized Aubrey walked in the room.

 ** _Chloe: Anytime, Keep it or ur tiny heart might freeze up :D_**

 ** _Beca: Very funny_** **_:P_**

"Hey Chloe, I need to ask you something"

Chloe switched off her phone and turned her attentions towards her roomate "Whats up?"

"Um...how do you know...if you're...gay"

"Wait what?" Chloes eyes widened in shock.

"Um Im just asking" Aubrey mumbled as she sat down on her bed.

"Omg! Who is it? Is it Stacie? Or Alana?"

"How'd you know it would be Stacie...?"

"I dont know...you two seam very close" the redhead shrugged.

"Well whatever..Im just not sure yet okay"

"Hey Its fine if you like another girl, thats life" The redhead gave a soft smile which seamed to relax Aubrey.

"Thanks" Aubrey smiled. "So how's everything with Beca? You seam to talk to her alot Im guessing?"

"We're just friends Aubrey" Chloe rolled her eyes grinning as she layed back on the bed grabbing her phone hoping Beca would have sent another message but she hadn't.

Beca looked through her note book where Chloe had doodled-

' _Nyctophilia_ '

In a flowly handwriting and under it was a heart and head phones on top. On the heart was what seamed to be a zig zag which Beca assumed was a heartbeat. It was really pretty and cool the way the redhead collaborated the heart and the headphone. Beca wondered what it meant, she even searched it up but all it said was _'A preference for the night or darkness'_ Beca thought it was just a fancy word the redhead used alot? Or something else she reminded her self to ask the redhead.

In the night Stacie, CR, Fat Amy and Emily were gathered at Chloe and Aubreys dorm as they decided to have asleep over.

"Wait Aubrey can I have you're last year books? If you still have them?" Emily asked innocently.

"Oh sorry Ems my mum took those books for my brother."

"Wait why would you want Aubreys last year books?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Becasue our little friend here is a year younger than us" CR chuckled hugging Emily who smiled genuinely.

"Yeah Emily hangs out with us cus her grade is a bit too imature" Stacie said.

"Oh well thats intresting" Chloe smiled.

"We are playing T or D now!" Stacie said immediately as the girls laughed at the tall brunettes excitement.

The next day Beca woke up by the sound of the loud speaker shouting from outside the dorms.

" _BARDEN STUDENTS. DO NOT HEAD TO CLASS, GO TO THE MAIN HALL. BARDEN STUDENTS DO NOT HEAD TO CLASS, GO TO THE MAIN HALL"_

The message repeated outside the dorms as the brunette swung the bedsheet away feeling the coldness wrap around her skin. Beca quickly grabbed Chloes jacket and wrapped it around her shivering. The weather had become even worse than yesterday. She quickly washed up and changed into a white sweater and black skinny jeans. After she was ready Beca went down the halls where the message continued as she entered the main hall where every student was gathered. The place packed with people chatting and screaming their heads off. Beca went in looking for a seat until she spotted red at the back, she knew it was Chloe so the brunette casually walked to the back of the rows.

She recognized Chloes face who was talking with a couple of other people along with Aubrey and CR. She was laughing with CR and the black head girl beside her.

Chloe noticed the brunette walk up as she smiled "Hey Becs" and patted the empty seat beside her

"Hey" Beca said with a small smile as she raised her eyebrow at the girl beside Chloe.

"This is Rachel, Rachel Beca"

"Oh wow, Chloe you're friends with Beca?" Rachel squealed silently putting her hand out to Beca.

"Relax Rach" Chloe chuckled as she winked at the brunette.

Beca gave a small smile ignoring her hand gesture which made Rachel awkward. She wondered how long Chloe was talking to her not that she cared...but yeah she was just curious. "So what do you think we are assembled here for?" Chloe asked.

"Probably to announce the new head cop"

Rachel said.

Beca just looked over to Rachel how she was talking to Chloe and how the redhead was laughing back, Rachel was one of those girls who were like Alana good looking and hot but not annoying and needy. She blocked her thoughts and grabbed her phone going through one of her mixes. Her phone or laptop was the only thing which made her comfortable whenever the brunette was distracted or wanted to be alone.

A few minutes later Chloe turned towards the brunette and leaped closer observing what she was doing. "You're really into music aren't you?"

"Yeah" Beca mumbled as she was concentrating which Chloe thought was the cutest thing ever.

"Hello Barden Students!" The dean called out from front which made everyone quiet down. "Im every sorry for this inconvenience in the morning but I will make this quick" he sighed as he opened up a small paper "We are changing our head cop due to personal issues...and our new head cop for the year is..." A sharp looking boy came up beside the dean who looked like he was a grade older than us, he had ginger hair almost as red as Chloes. " _Caleb Beale_ "

"You have a brother?" Beca whispered towards Chloe.

Beca looked at Caleb who recieved his badge and the ginger boy walked down the aisle followed by the applauds. He gave a small smile at people beside him and glanced at Beca and winked at her.

"Yeah..that's my bro" Chloe sighed as she clapped along with everyone.

 **Hey guys I apologize for this short chapter because I've been busy and I really didn't want you guys to wait along time for another chapter so please bare with me. What do you think about this chapter? Please leave you're opinions below :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So sorry for the long update. You're reviews are amazing to read to! Please keep it up :) Hope you enjoy :D**

 ** _Chapter_** ** _5:_** **_Awkward trouble_**

"Okay folks get back to you're classes-" the dean was about to step off but another boy whispered something to him.

The dean rolled his eyes "Okay so the Social Community would like to announce that they would be having 'Love packages' been distrubuted to students for Valentine's day. If you want to send a package please sign you're name on Notice board and it will be delivered by this week"

On the way to their classes Rachel and Chloe were talking on and off about each other and the brunette felt like a third wheel. She honestly didn't know why she was going to class with them. Beca quickly slid away from the two as she went for her Chemistry class, the only class without Chloe. The brunette hadn't realized how alone she was in the corner but it didn't bother her much. Chemistry went quick and soon the bell rang and the next class filled in the room. While she was packing her books Beca got a text from Chloe-

 _Chloe: Hey you coming for Science? Or are we gonna skip ;)_

Beca blinked at the text for a few minutes before replying back.

 _Beca: Im staying for Science._

The brunette probably thought Rachel would be tagging along too. Her phone beeped again-

 _Chloe: Oh c'mon just meet me at the library :)_

Beca just smiled as she put the phone back in her pocket, she didn't want to go but something made her. When she reached where the two normally studied Beca half expected for Rachel to be there but it was only the redhead who was on her phone.

"Geez I know you're tiny but does it take forever for you to get here?" Chloe chuckled

Beca rolled her eyes as she sat down beside Chloe. "Wheres Rachel?"

"She has classes, I don't have any class with her"

"Oh" Beca said a bit happy but she wasn't sure why. "Can we just do something else?"

"No, now read question 5 on this paper" Chloe handed the brunette a test paper.

Beca let out a long sigh as Chloe raised her eyebrow at her and she finally accepted defeat and she read the question.

"Write a one page-...oh wow..." Beca rolled her eyes as she continued "essay using the following words...Cell, cancer, ri-ribo-ribo...somes?"

"Ribosomes" Chloe said softly which made the brunette turn red.

"um Nucleus, p53, cyto...chr-chrome"Beca paused again re-reading the word.

"Cytochrome" Chloe repeated as Beca continued.

"and newyo..crosis"

"Necrosis" Chloe said softly again "If it's hard you can break the words down"

"Um yeah...whatever" Beca looked away as she felt super embarrassed now, she couldn't even read out proper words.

"Hey Its fine" Chloe gave a soft smile "It doesn't matter if you can or can't pronounce the words"

"Yeah...um okay" Beca said briefly, she was now worried Chloe would tell everyone that she couldn't pronounce simple words. Thoughts flooded the brunettes mind as she snapped out of it as she realized Chloe had been looking at her features for a while.

"I really wonder whats going on in that head" Chloe smirked as she grabbed a pencil and circled the the corner of the page where it said '5 marks'. "Okay so listen up, This question carries five marks so you need to write alot to get those full marks"

Beca nodded as she focused on how calm and gentle Chloe was at teaching, the brunette actually understood what she was saying. For 2 hours the two were properly studying until the intermission bell rang. Beca was wrapped up on her chair, her knees pulled up inside her jacket and arms wrapped around. Chloe packed her stuff up and since the brunette clearly wasn't moving she packed up her stuff too. The redheads phone beeped as she glanced at it.

 _Aubrey: Hey meet us at the cafeteria_

Chloe sighed as she sent a thumbs up emoji. "Hey wanna sit with us at the cafeteria?"

"No its fine" Beca shrugged as she got up still keeping her hands around herself. "You need to catch up on you're friends ill see you for Lit"

"Okay" Chloe gave a cheery smile which Beca couldn't help but smile back at.

Beca walked down the halls already missing the presence of the redhead. The wheather i was still freezing and she was so glad she had Chloes jacket.

"Hey, You're Beca right?" a voice called out from behind which made the brunette turn seeing a ginger head tall boy. Damn his jawline looked good. Beca blinked a few seconds before gathering her words.

"Um yeah..You're the new head cop?"

"Yup Caleb Beale" the boy had a charming smile as he extended his hand.

"Yeah" Beca mumbled as she raised her eyebrow at the hand gesture.

"Right" He chuckled "You don't shake hands" he stepped closer smiling "You're one of those dark a mysterious girls who avoids everyone?"

"Well you got that right" Beca smirked as Caleb smiled.

"Its sad that you aren't in my classes"

"Hm whys that?"

"Cus you seam like a smart ass if you actually do study" he chuckled.

Everytime he would chuckle like that it made Beca tingle for a second, something about his features really made him look approacheable. "Excuse me?" Beca rolled her eyes raising her eyebrow "How do you know whether I'm smart or not?"

"Im head cop gal, I know everything, You're grades name it and I have it" He smirked.

"Well thats great" Beca mumbled.

"How about I help you in a few subjects?"

Beca looked down laughing a bit "Thats kinda funny cus you're sisters doing that for me"

"Chloe?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah"

He didn't say anything for a while until Beca moved her hand infront of his face tip toeing because he was so tall or either she was so short.

"Yeah- c'mon just gimme a chance" he pleaded.

"Hm I dont know Caleb how do I trust you?" she raised her eyebrow smiling a bit.

"Trust me Im fun and you'll have fun" He smirked and moved his face closer but not too close to the brunettes boundaries.

"Ill think about it" and with that Beca left she could feel his eyes on her for some reason it made Beca self concious and alert of her actions.

After Beca finished eating at Micheals she had about 15 minutes so the brunette roamed around the school halls and she decided to go to the cafeteria that Chloe was talking about. The place was packed with people in different groups and the brunette felt already sickish she moved in hoping Chloe would find the lost brunette. She heard other people's weird conversations but there was one that made her loop around the table.

"Ha yeah I know and the Chloe is like is just a chick to rape damn her brother is like head cop and popular around school"

The brunettes fist clenched as she moved closer towards the boy who was talking about Chloe.

"Hey Jackson why dont we get Chloe make out with the chick? We'll show her which siblings-"

Beca swung her fist cracking her knuckles onto the boys cheek bone as he fell of his seat. "If you're going to be a smart ass first you have to freaking be smart otherwise you're just ass!" she groaned silently at the pain that had struck against her hand but she couldn't feel it much because of the anger filled in the brunettes mind.

"What the fuck dude?" He stumbled up and pushed Beca back as the crowds attention now moved towards the two.

As Beca felt his finger tips lay on the brunettes shoulders she swung another hard swing at his nose as he stumbled to the floor blood going on her cheeks. She heard gasps from behind as she ignored. Beca looked down at the boy who was now groaning in pain.

"Beca?!" she heard a familiar voice she was looking for calling out to her. "Beca what are you doing??" Chloes eyes were filled with fear as she looked at the brunette whos cheeks with splattered with blood.

"Act least Chloe brought Beca to the cafeteria" Emily whispered as Aubrey nudged her to shut up.

Chloe quickly grabbed the bruenttes arm and dragged her outside the tensed cafeteria room to her dorm. Everyone stood in shock as they came to reality and helped the injured boy back up.

"What do you think happened?" Stacie asked.

"Damn I'm never getting on the bad side of Beca" CR confessed.

"Cynthia I think we are already on her bad side " Aubrey rolled her eyes as Emily laughed.

"Beca what on earth happened in that room?" Chloe closed her room door behind her and went to the bathroom to get the first aid box.

Beca didn't know what to say she was shocked at Chloes reaction at the cafeteria room "They...were...making fun of you.." She mumbled the last bit when Chloe entered the room with a small box.

"What?" Chloe asked as she pulled out a bandage and a bottle of medicine.

"They were making fun of you Chloe! They were comparing you to you're brother on how he in head cop and popular and you are just a girl they can make out with" the brunette flushed at the last bit as Chloe just looked at the brunette blankly, She didn't know what to say.

"Okay..." she said slowly as she carefully took Becas wrist and placed it on her hand as she applied medicine gently. "But Beca that seriously doesn't mean you go punching people on their faces"

Beca flinched at the sudden action as she felt the pain of her wrist rush back. Chloe slowed the pace as she applied the medicine trying her best not to hurt the brunette. "But I was really mad" Beca groaned with the pain as she felt Chloe slowly bandage her arm.

Chloe sighed as she cut off the bandage and packed everything back in the box. "You need to change you have blood on you're shirt" she got up and walked over to her cupboard grabbing a baby blue long sleeved hoodie.

"Thanks..." Beca mumbled as she took the hoodie and went to the bathroom. A few minutes later Chloe was waiting for the brunette to come out. "Chloe..." Beca said from the other side of the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

Beca sighed as she tried again to put on the hoodie but her left hand wasn't helping much, and she couldn't move her right hand at all because it was hurting alot. "I need help..."

"Oh" Chloe chuckled a bit as she slowly opened the door seeing the brunette faced the other side in her black lace bra. Chloe swallowed the spit that was gathering in her mouth as she moved in closer taking the hoodie from her hand as Beca felt her skin brush against hers. Beca felt a chill down her exposed body as she slowly lifted her hands up from Chloe to slip on the hoodie. Beca wiggled the hoodie down her body as she turned around facing Chloes very blue eyes.

"Thanks" Beca mumbled as she wrapped her hands around her body trying to keep warm.

"We should head back, the dean probably would have heard about this"

"Yeah" Beca nodded as she followed Chloe out.

 **I apologize for the short chapter but is it interesting should I continue ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys thank you so much for our patience. I apologize for the long update but the amazing reviews I really enjoy reading them :) If y'all want any suggestions leave a comment down below!**

 **Please read the below after this chapter!**

 ** _Chapter 6:_**

Beca and Chloe shuffled quickly to the back of the class as everyone was looking at Beca like she had killed a person. A few whispers were gathering until their Lit teacher asked them to be quiet.

Beca sighed as she leaned on her arms on the desk watching Chloe doodle on the side of her book beside her. Beca wondered randomly how she actually started to hang out with Chloe and why she hadn't done it with anyone else. Maybe because she was energetic and eager in everything ? But then again Alana is eager in talking to her why doesn't she like her? Or is it because the redhead is so freaking unbelievably hot..?- wait what don't say that Beca thats weird...

Class finished and the brunette really wanted to get back to her dorm and cover her self in the blankets due to the weather. Chloe was packing up her books as Stacie and Aubrey walked over to her whispering something as they glanced over to Beca. After they had left Chloe moved closer towards Beca as she raised her eyebrow still seeing Beca lying on her desk and her books weren't packed up.

"You're planning to camp here?" she smirked looking down at the brunette.

Beca looked at the redhead observing how blue her diamond eyes were and how red her hair was as she sat up pulling her hair back "Im just not in a mood to...walk around" she said standing up and gathering her books in one hand. Chloe watched her sadly as she took the books from her.

"What are you doing?" Beca asked looking at her stuff that were now with Chloe.

"You have only one functioning hand Becs, let me just help you" She gave a small smile as Beca nodded helplessly. The two walked down to Becas dorm in a comfortable silence as Beca unlocked her door as Chloe made her way in placing the books on her table. She then landed her self on the brunettes bed and crossed her legs. "So what are we gonna do?"

"Um what?" Beca blinked looking blankly at the redhead who was now gleaming at her with those sparkling eyes.

"Well like I said you have only one functioning hand, and who knows what you might do alone"

"Pretty sure I'm capable of taking care of my self" she turned about to close the door but almost knocked head as she wasn't aware she was standing near it.

"Of course" Chloe giggled as she looked around her room. "You room is so plain..."

"I don't waste time decorating my room" Beca rolled her eyes as she went to the bathroom half closing the door as she tugged the hem of her shirt trying to lift it up with one hand. "Damn it" she whispered making the t shirt go through her head.

"Do you need help?" Chloe chuckled as she got up making her way towards Beca who was now revealing half her black lace bra. Chloe cursed silently how cute and hot she looked at this state as she gently pulled up the remaining bit of the shirt and smiled at Beca who helplessly handed Chloe a more comfortable t shirt. The redhead helped Beca put on her t shirt lightly tracing her stomach on the way down. Becas cheeks had a burning sensation as she felt Chloe's cold finger tips down her skin. Chloe smiled tilting her head slightly looking at the brunette were the most biggest and bluest eyes. "I think I enjoy dressing my _doll_ " she snickered as Becas cheeks were now showing colour.

"Um...w-what?"

Chloe giggled as she skipped out of the bathroom and comforted herself on the bed ignoring Becas response.

Beca was puzzled as she soon followed her out. "Do you want anything to drink?"

The redhead raised her eyebrow "You bring alcohol in here?"

"Yeah I got it from Micheal."Beca shrugged with a guilt face "No one knows..." Chloe laughed as she watched Beca open her mini fridge and take out a wine bottle. "Are you okay with wine?"

"Yup" Chloe smiled as Beca got two glasses pouring the wine and handed a glass to Chloe sitting across her on the bed.

"What do you usually drink?" Beca asked as she sipped her wine.

"Single malt scotch or like high cocktails"

"Oh wow"

"But I like red wine too" Chloe said gesturing to the glass as she sipped.

"So what do you want to do" Beca said boredly.

"Do we have any homework?" Chloe asked as she grabbed her books flipping through a few pages.

"I don't know, I usually get away with it"

"Of course" Chloe snickered "Don't you want good grades"

Beca shurugged sipping her drink "I already have the knowledge to be a DJ so I'm good"

"You want to be a DJ?" Chloe asked curiously as she sipped her drink.

"Yeah I'm been working on that path for like 7 years now..." Beca gestured to the desk that the redhead didn't notice. There were 2 laptops, a amplifier and a headset which Chloe recognized Beca wear around school on the desk.

"Wow really?" Chloe got up with her drink observing the knobs and fancy gear on the desk. "I didn't know you were into these stuff"

"Not many do..." Beca mumbled hoping Chloe didn't hear but the redhead did.

"This is all mash ups?" Chloe asked as she read the titles on the screen.

"Yeah..."

"Can I hear something ?"

"Umm" Beca paused not knowing how to reply she didn't let _anyone_ wear her headphones or let _anyone_ hear her music. "I kinda don't let any- Chloe!!" Beca screeched a bit as she watched Chloe slid on her headset and click a button. The next few seconds she was bobbing her head to the beat. Beca didn't want to snatch away the gear as the ginger seamed to be really enjoying the music. The brunette leaned a bit towards the screen to see what song she played. _Titanium x Bullet Proof_ that song was Becas first mix and she watched Chloe hum to the chorus she had already picked up on the two songs which amazed Beca.

"This is really good Beca!" Chloe yelled as Beca flinched. She tapped her feet to her bobbing head and seamed to be enjoying to music. Beca just smiled a bit as she didn't know what else to do but watch the redhead.

A few minutes later Chloe rested the headphones on her neck and scrolled through the rest of the mashups Beca had created. "Seriously Becs this is amazing, you could earn like a lot of money..."

Beca shrugged "Never thought of it"

"Oh gee you're hopeless" Chloe rolled her eyes sipping the last bit of her wine as she sat on the chair. "How about we watch a movie?"

"I don't watch movies...I mean I don't have movies"

"That's extremely...unhealthy" Chloe laughed a bit "Okay I'll go get some"

"What no..." the brunette meant she didn't want Chloe to leave her, she was actually enjoying her accompany. "Um how about we just download with WiFi...that I don't have" Becad voice trailed off and Chloe couldn't help but smile.

"I'll be back soon" Chloe smiled as she swept out of the room.

Chloe thought what the brunette would like to watch was she into romantic sad movies like her? Or would she be into horror? Those were the only two types of movies the redhead had anyways. Chloe picked out 4 sad/romantic movies: _Me before you_ a really sad and romantic one, _Love me harder_ a really sexual romantic movie which Chloe secretly enjoyed, _Women without men_ a classic romantic movie and _Husky grows_ a very devastating sad movie about a dog. The redhead also brought 3 horror movies too: _Catch me twice, Mirror mirror on the wall, Snakes and clowns_. Chloe skipped into the DJ's dorm happening the see her prepare three types of popcorn sweet, salt and cheese. Chloe smirked raising her eyebrow at her. "Why aren't you fat if you have such good food stored in your dorm"

"You're asking if I'm not fat? Excuse me I'm super fat" Beca sighed rubbing her stomach. Chloe just rolled her eyes as she helped Beca with the bowls as the brunette couldn't do much with one hand.

"Okay I'll make the popcorn you go choose the movies" she opened the popcorn packets and handed Beca the 7 movies.

"Wow that's a lot of movies...we are gonna have a marathon" Beca smirked as she read the titles of the movies.

"Yup and we have popcorn too! What are you into most Sad, Romance or horror"

"None"

"Well then we shall watch all"

"What no!"

"Too bad" Chloe poured the popcorn into 3 different bowls. Beca could get the strong smell of the popcorn as she reached for the salt but Chloe moved the bowl away "first we choose the movie then we eat"

"Fine what do you want to watch first?"

"Hm how about a horror first? I want to hear you scream" Chloe chuckled as Beca scoffed.

"I don't scream or cry so good luck" Beca shrugged making her self comfortable on the bed as she switched on the AC and grabbed a bunch of sheets under the bed drawers.

"Well let's watch Catch Me Twice" Chloe opened the case and popped in the CD in the player.

Beca reached for the drapes and closed it as the room got dark, she watched Chloe grab the remote and the three bowls of popcorn. The redhead got on the bed making her self comfortable next to the brunette as she put the bowls of popcorn on their laps. Beca could feel her skin against hers which gave her chills down her back. She'd never been this close to the redhead which scared her a bit but relaxed her too. Maybe this day wouldn't be that bad. Beca handed Chloe her newly refilled drink as she took a sip of her own glass.

"You're ready?"

"Bring it on Beale" Beca smirked handing a blanket to her.

The movie was about a young boy John who loved playing run and catches, with his friends and one day they all hide and the young boy is neeed to find his friends, he looked everywhere the house and he found a basement under and in there he saw a chair in the room where a blonde boy was sitting whispering something. The young boy got scared as he ran back up crying to his mother ignoring the fact that he needed to find his friends. When the mother went down to check the basement the chair was empty, she thought her son was hallucinating. The next day the kids played run and catches again and this time the boy caught everyone quickly but he couldn't find one friend who was Peter, Peter was found on the chair bleeding from his mouth whispering the following words "John catch me catch me john catch me catch me catch me catch me john john catch me!" That evening the family moved to another house because of the incident. John finds new friends who he doesn't play run and catches but he can hear in his mind "Catch me John catch me catch" and one day the same blonde boy on the chair in the basement earlier catches him and shouts into his ear "Catch me again John catch me twice! Let's play!" John is freaked out he runs as fast as he could the the blonde boy starts bleeding from his mouth as he chants the words again "Catch me John catch me" his voice is high and shaky.

Beca was scared now she was under the sheets tugging under Chloe's shoulder. The redhead was in a uncomfortable position but she couldn't believe how terrified the tiny brunette was. She wanted to stop the movie but Beca kept on nodding no. The words "Catch me Catch me Catch me Twice" alarmed Beca to stay awake as it was ringing in her head. Chloe was watching the brunette intently who was hiding her face but also looking at the movie the same time. The redhead knew a jump scare was about to come and when it did Beca screamed as she literally moved Chloe in front of her to turn of the tv. The redhead just laughed as she moved behind Beca and cuddled her trying to calm her down. "Well act least I heard you scream" Chloe smirked as she finished her 3rd drink feeling high already.

"Who ever made this more clearly hated run and catches!" Beca squealed pressing her face against the redheads pillow. "Is it over yet Chlo...?"

"No Beca you still have to-" a high and screeched voice came from the tv saying "Catch Catch Catch me John catch me John catch me john John catch me!"

Beca screamed a bit more as Chloe hugged her closer covering her face from the screen when seemed to work as the brunette calmed down. "You're fine Beca calm down it's done"

"I hate horror movies" the brunette muffled out as her face was pressed on the pillow which was on Chloe's lap.

The redhead just silently laughed as she watched the credits roll down. "Want to watch another movie?"

"Anything but horror please..."

Chloe gently placed the pillow which Beca was on, on the bed and got off the bed as she picked Loved me Harder and put it in the player. "Yo miss I won't scream, get up I need my spot back" the redhead smirked at Beca who squinted her eyes open.

"This isn't a scary movie right...?" Beca asked as she finished her drink and refilled it again. "I need to drown away my thoughts..." she mumbled before gulping her drink.

The redhead just watched her in adoration as she reached for the popcorn. The AC temperature was now matching with the cold weather but they didn't want to switch it off because in the middle of the movie the two were snuggled up close to each other. One of Becas legs were draped over Chloe and the redheads legs were wrapped around the brunette under the covers. Beca realized the movie was sexual during the "scenes". "You really are weird Beale"

"Awh thanks" Chloe whispered as she didn't take her eyes off the screen.

Beca just smirked as she looked at Chloe who was centi meters away from her face the brunette was under Chloe, so she could get her fresh hair scent. The DJ thought why hadn't Chloe joined Barden early so she could meet Beca. "Youre not watching"

"What?" Beca blinked.

"You're not watching the Movie" Chloe had faced Beca with a sly smirk as she was like a centi meter away from her nose technically their noses touched for a slight second and now were just hovering close to each other if that made sense. Beca immediately got lost into the redheads eyes, they were so blue that they were reflecting off the tv light.

"You're so unbelievably close to me..." Beca whispered as she could literally feel the redheads heart beat.

"Does that bother you?" her lips curving into her famous smirk.

"I-I don't know" Beca couldn't form words the warmth around them was getting closer and closer as they could hear the moans coming from the tv.

"Do you know what happening on Tv?" Chloe said softly in a soft and seductive tone.

"I'm aware they are doing _it_ Chlo"

"What are you like 12 or something can you not say _sex_ "

"W-what I can say it..."

"Say it" Chloe smirked as she looked down to the brunettes lips.

"I just..." Becas voice trailed off, Chloe knew something was going on in the brunettes mind. "Can we not watch...this movie?"

"What's going on Becs?" Chloe raised her eyebrow.

"I just..." the brunette pulled her head in bit back breaking the unexsisting tension between them.

"What have you never talked about porn or sex before?"

Beca was now sitting up "I just haven't had..." The brunette couldn't believe she was saying this, but she was glad the alcohol was talking and hopefully the redhead wouldn't remember what she was talking about. "I just haven't had ... _sex_ before..."

"Oh" Chloe said "So you're a virgin?"

"Great to make me feel better Chlo" Beca rolled her eyes finishing her drink.

"There's nothing wrong with that you know" Chloe smirked leaning in close to her ear "you're just waiting for the right one" she winked.

Beca felt her cheeks heat up she was glad the drapes were over so it was dark and Chloe wouldn't see her colour change. "Um...yeah" the brunette didnt know what else to say.

"I'm just surprised, cus everyone in this schools talks about how good you will be in bed and how everyone wants to get in you're pants" Chloe shrugged eating a bit of popcorn.

"Yeah well that's why I'm distant I reject everyone and shut them out"

"Thats deep" Chloe chucked feeling the dizziness in her head.

"It's just easier.." Beca mumbled.

"Do you want to watch Husky Grows? It's a sad movie,what's the bet it will make you cry?"

"Hm and if it doesn't what will you do?"

"I will do your homework for a month"

"Sweet" Beca chuckled.

"And if you do cry?" Chloe smirked raising her eyebrow "You'll study properly!"

"Fine" Beca huffed as she ate the popcorn.

Chloe took out the DVD playing and inserted Husky Grows in the player. The movie started of fine but it got worse and worse every second, Beca had no emotion during the saddest moments where Chloe was almost about to tear since she had already wept out completely the first time she watched it. Chloe was actually surprised it to be hearing act least soft cries from the DJ beside her. By the end of the movie where Husky died having 4 pups to live on the streets,the credits were rolling down as Chloe was wiping her tears. "Okay seriously Beca how did you not cry for that ending!"

Chloe looked to her side seeing Becas eyes were red and her t shirt was stained with tears, the look on her face showed that the brunette had been crying for act least 1 and a half hours now. Chloe was about to laugh but Beca cried out first. "Seriously why did Husky die! The pups! The pups Chloe! She left the pups alone-alone-Alone!!!! And to live alone and alone they will die the Pups! Chloe pups are so tiny!" The brunette lost it as Chloe stroked her hair, she wasn't sure what Beca was rambling about even made sense but she knew what she was feeling.

"I know I know" she didn't except Beca to actually cry out like this, the redhead thought it was actually cute. "I would have said 'I told you will cry' but you're tears are kinda doing that for me" Chloe chuckled as Beca just rolled her eyes burying her face on the redheads chest.

"I hate you for having such emotional movies.." Beca mumbled as she could feel the redheads heart beat against her ear.

"Oh cmon like this isn't fun? Without the _emotional movies_ we wouldn't be doing this" Chloe stated as Beca disagreed even though she knew the redhead was right.

"Wanna watch another movie?" The redhead asked

"What else?"

"There's Snakes and Clowns which isn't thaaaat scary" Chloe said picking up the movie she had already started to play in before the DJ could disagree.

"W-wait I don't like scary movies..."

"Oh grow up" Chloe rolled her eyes as she got back on the bed next to Beca.

"Geez you're cold you incicle get off me!" Beca shrieked feeling the taller woman's legs drape over hers.

"I just went out of the blankets for like 10 seconds"

"Well that's how cold it is" the brunette pulled the blanket closer towards her wrapping herself even more.

"Awh don't you look cute" Chloe chuckled as she pushed Beca down on the bed as she was like a cinnamon roll wrapped in the blanket.

"Get off meeeeeee" The brunette whined as she felt Chloe's weight ontop of her. The brunette started laughing now, she had a feeling the alcohol had kicked in and she was just laughing there under Chloe.

"Guess who's the weirdo now" Chloe smirked watching the woman under her.

"Hm I need another drink"

"Same" Chloe got off her as she refilled the two of their glasses and handed Beca her glass but then realized she was wrapped in the blanket.

"You could just feed me the wine" Beca shrugged laughing a bit. Chloe sipped down her drink as she tilted the glass for Beca to drink. After the movie the two had finished 2 bottles and were now really high. It was about 10Pm and they didn't even feel sleepy.

"Imagine fish, but with feet" Beca burst out laughing as the two were sitting across each other on the bed cross legged as they were sharing a blanket.

"How high are you?" The redhead chuckled.

"No Chlo it's 'Hi how are you'"

"That's not what I meant!" It was now the redheads turn to burst out laughing.

"Oh right"

Suddenly thunder shook against the windows and the lights went out the two were dead quiet at this sudden action. In the silence and darkness the two could hear each other breathe heavily after the alcohol. "I swear if the clown comes I will scream" Beca whispered which made Chloe laugh a bit. "What happened to the lights?"

"No idea" Beca felt Chloe hopp off the bed to search for her Phone.

"Chloe?" Beca called out feeling alone in the room.

"Calm down I'm here Becs I'm just trying to look for Phone- Ow!"

"Are you Okay??"

"Yeah I knocked on something..." The redhead was looking for some time now in the silent room. "Are you still there Beca?"

"Yeah...it's just really dark can you hurry up back here!" There was a silence as Beca felt like Chloe was looking at the brunette. "I'm not scared or anything...it's just dark" Beca now felt the redhead thought she was a scary cat but the truth was the brunette was terrified of the dark she hated being in the dark, but she was glad her mind wasn't concentrating properly due to the alochol. Chloe's lip curled into a small smile as she kept quiet as Beca wondered what she was doing. "I mean...who's scared of the dark seriously? It's just a bit of dark"

"Beca...do you want me to hold your hand?" Chloe then said softly moving towards the brunettes voice.

"Yes please" Beca said immediatedly as she felt a soft hand run actoss her non-injured hand. Her grip tightened around her fingers and Chloe was stroking the brunettes skin with her thumb.

"You're gonna be fine" Chloe said hoping to be comforting the brunette. She knew the moment the alochol would wear off Beca would be panicking.

"It's really cold" Beca mumbled gripping on the redheads hand who was sitting near her.

"Can we find my phone because then we can switch on a light"

"Okay, check near the Tv player you must have kept it there when putting the DVDs in"

Chloe kept her grip on the brunette as she stretched towards the player feeling a rectangle device as she grabbed in and sat back on the bed. "You are smart after all"

"Thanks" Beca said with sarcasm. Chloe's Phone lit up as she faced the light up on the roof so it was now lighting up the whole room on the bed.

"You're okay right?" Chloe asked looking at the brunette.

Becas eyes were locked with the redheads blue eyes, they were brighter than before and larger than before, the light was showing her perfect baby blue on her face and Beca couldn't take her eyes off them. "Yeah... thanks"

Chloe's Phone beeped as she had received about 4 messages from Aubrey earlier.

 _Aubrey: Hey where are you?_

 _Aubrey: Chloe me and Stacie are chilling here are you coming?_

 _Aubrey: Girl answer Mee_

 _Aubrey: Okay goodnight then!_

Chloe sent a quick text apologizing as she put the light back up. "So now what?"

"I'm tired" Beca mumbled as she lied back on her bed, even with this terrible cold weather inside the dorm it was pretty humid.

"Are you gonna bail on me Mitchell" Chloe raised her eyebrow shaking her drink in her hand.

"Hm maybe" Beca shrugged not even realizing what she's saying, the brunettes head was running circles.

"Do you want to go out from the room? It's getting hot"

"Yeah and then let the dean catch us and then boom detention"

"So what's wrong being a _bad girl_ for a while" Chloe said seductively smirking.

Beca tilted her head so she was now facing the redhead, the moment she laid eyes on her she turned red. The redheads hair was a mess but yet looked so hot, her blue eyes framed her fiery red hair over her chest. The brunette could see a single sweat droplet going down her cleavage down her red lace bra. Was she imagining this because she swore Chloe was wearing a sweater and in her lingerie. Becas head was burning now feeling the hotness around them, maybe she was dreaming and her mind was messing with her because damn Chloe looks so hot right now. Her underwear was not even covering half her ass as she got up moving closer towards the brunette. Wait why is Chloe moving closer ? She was now putting her hand on top of the brunettes head with a seductively smile.

"Beca..." Chloe said softly whispering close towards her ear.

Becas heart was now thumping she could feel the woman opposite hers sweat drop down her nose, it was too hot to feel anything at this point. Having Choes hot bare body wasn't making anything better either.

"Becaaaa!!"

The brunette shot up which scared Chloe a bit. "W-what?"

"You were sleeping idiot" Chloe sighed as she indicated that the power had come back on.

"Oh..." Beca mumbled observing the redhead infront of her , she was wearing a green sweater and black pants and her hair was tied up to a bun. "Ow..." Beca said immediate as she realized she was hurting her left hand.

"Careful don't injure it, it took me some time to bandage that you know"

"Sorry...hey what's the time?" Beca asked as she switched on the AC.

"12.15Am"

"Oh wow..." Beca sat up on bed facing Chloe who was rolling her self back and front on the rolling chair. "We have to be up in another 7 hours"

"Yeah, I'm gonna head out you'll be fine right? I mean that's if you will injure your arm during your sleep" Chloe smirked.

"Ha-Ha very funny" Beca stuck her tongue out. She didn't want the redhead to leave it was actually pretty fun. "Hey do you want to sleep here?" Beca didn't even think what she said the alochol just took over her mind now.

"Are you sure? Don't you want you're _alone time_ " Chloe smirked which gave chills down the brunettes back.

"No you weirdo I don't do that!"

"Oh I'm sure you do" Chloe said softly as she opened the brunettes cardboard and took out a loose top and a pair of black shorts. "Oh wow all you have in here is black black black and black!"

"That's cus I like black" Beca stated as she was wondering how simply the redhead had borrowed her clothes for the night.

"I'll return the clothes tomorrow" The redhead said as she stripped infront of the brunette but facing the other way.

Beca was about to say something but her mind couldn't think at this point, the redhead looked as hot as she was in her dream. She realized she looked like a weirdo so she grabbed her phone and pretended to use it.

Chloe spun around as she picked up her clothes placing them on the table and hopped next to Beca on the bed.

The brunette thought Chloe looked pretty cute in her clothes but she kept it to herself. "I'm switching off the light" Chloe said with a smirk as she watched Beca on a side light. "Really Beca?" Chloe switched off the main light as she reached and switched off the side light. "I'll be here with you, you don't need a side light"

"Are you serious I've never slept without it!" Beca said panicking the moment Chloe had switched the side light off.

"Hey it's fine calm down you don't need the light nothing gonna happen to you" Chloe grabbed the brunettes right hand and stroked it. "Okay your going to be fine just close you're eyes"

Becas heart was beating fast as she turned towards Chloe to give more access to her right hand, the redhead was already facing her, for some reason she could feel Chloe's eyes on her so she relaxed a bit. "You're really cute you know that Beca?" She said softly

"You can't calm me cute, I'm dark and evil" Beca whispered.

"Who's scared of the dark?" Chloe smirked as she got kicked playfully on her legs by the brunette. "Night Becs" Chloe then whispered.

"Night Chlo..." Beca said after a while as she couldn't believe Chloe had just changed one of her fears. The brunette felt safer around Chloe for some reason.

 **Hey guys I apologize again for the extremely long update and short chapter but I wanted to upload fast cus I didn't want y'all to wait. Exams are coming up for me so the next chapter will take time to update but please keep up your reviews they really help me I love you all! Hope you enjoyed :) What should the next chapter be about? Update me below ;)**


End file.
